


The Hot Cop Showdown

by parttimehuman



Series: Mated and Merciless [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bachelor Party, Handcuffs, I know it sounds dirty, It's love okay?, M/M, Police Car Blowjob, Smut, Stripper, but it's love, hot cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Two hot cops show up at a bachelor party. Which one's the stripper?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> For Autumn, happy belated birthday you angel! 
> 
> Once again, I kind of took a prompt just to not follow it at all, but I tried my best not to disappoint you! I hope you enjoy. x

Theo steps out of the shower and dries himself off with a towel in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection, catching his own eye and thinking that he looks good. Working mostly at night has been working in his favor lately, allowing him to get up once he has the energy instead of falling out of the bed when the alarm rings. A lot of other people have told him they could never do what he does, but Theo feels completely at peace with himself. He might not have become a marine biologist like he's always dreamed of - far from it, actually - but he likes his job. It makes him feel good about himself.

 

With an examining look, Theo contemplates shaving and getting rid of the beard that his usual five-o'clock-shadow has turned into, but he decides against it. He might be looking a little unfamiliar to his own eyes, but the compliments he's gotten for his facial hair have stuck with him. Yeah, it suits him, gives him a manlier look, and maybe that's not such a bad thing for the night ahead of him.

 

As he puts on the little black piece of underwear and brushes his dick just lightly, Theo realizes how horny he is. Not necessarily in this particular moment, but generally. As much as it gives him, his occupation doesn't really leave much room for dating, and although Theo feels like it might be worth it, he just doesn't have the ego to walk up to a hot stranger and ask if he's interested in a quick hook-up. No need to be kidding himself, Theo is hot and he knows it, and apart from all the women who keep throwing themselves at him, he could probably also have all the gay or bi men in town, but he's never really done much about it.

 

Walking around town in the knowledge that he's attracting attention is one thing, dating is something entirely different. Dating is scary. Finding the right words to approach someone with is impossible, and flirting seems like an entire language he doesn't know one word of. He's even tried it online, assuming that that's the way cowards take, but online dating is even scarier and after one painfully memorable encounter with a furniture fetishist, Theo gave that up pretty quickly.

 

Most of the time, he doesn't mind. He doesn't mind having the apartment to himself, doesn't mind spending time alone or cooking dinner just for one person. He has his job and his workout routine and a huge shelf filled with books he still hasn't had the time to read. He's enough for himself and he's happy.

 

It's not until he lies in bed at night all by himself with an extra big pillow serving as a substitute for a cuddle partner that he starts missing something. Or when he comes home after a particularly exhausting night and nobody's there to ask him about what happened and take him in their arms. Or when he's busy getting dressed and his dick decides to remind him that it's lonely as well. He should have used the shower for a quick wank before work, now he's out of time and probably going to be easily irritable all night long.

 

Theo sighs and focuses on getting ready instead, puts on a black pair of socks and a white t-shirt, then the stretchy dark trousers, buttons the matching shirt up and tucks it in, closes the heavy leather belt above. As always, the hair comes last, although the hat always destroys it, but Theo's a little vain when it comes to his hair, and he's learned to style it in just the right way for it to still look acceptable when the hat comes off. That part is important to him.

 

"Looking good, officer Raeken," he tells his own reflection and winks. Yes, he's a bit ridiculous, but it's kind of important for him to feel sexy. He needs that. He also need his keys, phone, badge and gun before he leaves, grabbing them on the way out. He's ready for the night shift.

 

***

 

Liam loves getting ready for work. He spends entirely too much time in the shower, wastes water like nobody else he knows, but there are little to no better things in the world than for his little bathroom to turn all hot and steamy while the pressure of the water jet is massaging his back, the smell of coconut shampoo and the feeling of his skin getting all smooth and soft. Most others don't get why all of it matters to him so much, not his Mom who used to shut off the warm water after ten minutes in the shower before he escaped her house to live on his own, and not his exes who all accused him of loving himself more than he did them. Which might have been true, but that's just because he hasn't found the right one yet.

 

It will happen eventually though, Liam is sure of it, and in the meantime, he certainly knows how to get himself what he needs. It's really not that hard. His job automatically leads him to meeting a lot of people every day, and although they're usually too intimidated by him to make a move, Liam doesn't mind being the proactive one. He doesn't mind the guys telling him that they're straight or the ones pointing out that they're usually not the type for a one-night-stand. He goes and has his fun, and most people trust him, maybe because of the uniform, but Liam likes to tell himself that it's about him being a decent person.

 

Instead of using a towel like everybody else, Liam walks into the kitchen naked to make himself a sandwich and fried eggs while air-drying his chest hair. You may call him crazy, but he's read somewhere that it's better that way, makes it feel softer. Maybe there's also a little part of Liam that likes the excitement of not knowing exactly how well his neighbor can see into his apartment, still hoping that one day he'll find out. Standing in front of the stove with enough distance not to burn any of the sensitive areas, Liam makes his food and whistles the same song that's been stuck in his head for the entire week.

 

A little bit of music never fails to get Liam in the right mood for work. He knows he has a long night ahead of him, but he never knows exactly how exhausting it's going to be. It always depends on what happens and the kind of people he's going to be around. Also on the mood of his partner, Nolan, who can make a night shift go by like it's nothing when he wants to, but clearly doesn't always want to. Still, with a song on his lips, Liam is positive as he takes a plate full of food with him to the bedroom.

 

He opens the huge and heavy door of his wardrobe, taking in the smell of freshly washed clothes that he loves. He likes to do this, to stand in front of all the pretty pieces he owns, although he knows he has a dress code for work, the uniform hanging right in the middle, waiting for him. Liam remembers how excited he was when he first put it on. Wearing a police uniform is still a dream come true for pretty much every boy, and it made him feel special. After a while, he started to think that it was boring to wear the same outfit to work over and over again - Liam just really loves expressing himself by the way he dresses.

 

It's a good thing Liam can at least choose the things he wears beneath the uniform by his own liking. Usually, he goes for a colorful pair of socks like the red one he's putting on now, picking a red tank to go along. And then comes the most interesting part, and also the one he puts the most thought in.

 

A man's underwear is important. Very, very important. It's not just about keeping a dick in place or covering a buttcrack. It has to fit, has to be as comfortable, has to stay right where it's supposed to be throughout an entire night of work that includes a considerable amount of physical exertion. For Liam, it also has to look good. He's not trying to hide his ass or dick, he's trying to underline them as well as he can. Liam needs this, not for the looks it gains, but for himself, needs to feel good and sexy even if it's just underneath, just on the inside, needs to look down at himself and see something he likes, something that excites him.

 

Liam opens a huge drawer containing all his greatest treasures. There's everything in there from tight briefs to something that's practically just a string, some of the pieces shiny and smooth, some leathery, there's some silk and some lace and all the different colors. It's not like Liam has to wear a different one every day, it's just that he wants to, that he loves putting on the uniform above, looking at himself in the mirror, knowing that there's a whole other persona living inside it than who he appears to be at first sight.

 

There are a lot of red options to go along with his tank and socks, but as Liam lets his fingers trail over the different fabrics in the drawer, they're drawn to something sparkly and golden, a relatively new piece that Liam doesn't remember ever wearing before, but now he suddenly wants to. He rubs the smooth fabric between his fingers before he puts it on, letting its strings snap against his hips. He turns around in front of his mirror, his eggs forgotten as he admires the way a thong can perfectly bring out the shape of his thighs and the round globes of his ass, the little triangle at the front just big enough to cover his dick, showing its outlines clearly.

 

"Officer Dunbar, you look like a fucking snack tonight," Liam winks at the mirror, making one last turn in front of it before he puts on his shirt and pants, slipping into the shiny black shoes, running his fingers through his short hair before putting the hat on, collecting badge and gun on his way out, returning to the bedroom twenty seconds later to at least grab the sandwich before he leaves, ready to pick Nolan up for their night shift.

 

***

 

Everything goes as planned for most of the night. Nolan has two large cups of coffee in his hands as he climbs into the car and luckily, a smile dancing on his lips that gives Liam all the hope for the next hours to be as pleasant as they can be. In a job like theirs, sometimes he really needs the sense of humor, the little jokes that remind him not to take anything too seriously. And it works. They talk about Nolan's new boyfriend Brett and the local team's latest lacrosse game, discuss which color Nolan should paint the wall of his living room on the way.

 

As per usual, one or two people get a little disrespectful towards them at one point, but Liam has learned to deal with that, to point out the boundaries and politely ask for a little more appropriate behavior. Nobody gives them any serious shit, nobody tries to cause much trouble. It's relatively silent, they take a few stops and do their job that's not very demanding tonight, leaving them enough time to relax and talk in between.

 

The night gets interesting when it's already close to sunrise and Liam figures it's going to be their last visit before he can go home and fall into his bed. "Turn left here," Nolan directs him seriously. They arrive at the party that seems to be quite a big one a minute later, stopping in front of a huge house with an ever bigger garden, pavilions and little fireplaces inviting dozens of party-goers to sit down and have a drink and a chat.

 

Music is blaring from inside the house. It's loud, a little too loud for the neighbors to be sleeping soundly, although by the crowd of guests it's very well possible that most of them are present at the party anyway. It couldn't be any more obvious that the event taking place is a bachelor party, the entire driveway and front lawn and wall of the house being decorated with huge sheets that have written 'Mason + Corey' on them, rainbow-colored hearts all around the big letters.

 

"That party sounds like those guys have a great marriage ahead of them," Nolan comments as they make their way to the front door. They didn't come to marvel at the advertisement, after all.

 

So far, there's nothing unusual about the party. They're used to the crowds of people as well as the noise, ready for whatever awaits them behind the heavy looking front door. What happens after Liam rings the doorbell is a little unexpected though.

 

They're waiting for the door to open as they hear a noise from behind them, then turn around only to find another guy walking up towards them. The first things about him catching Liam's eye shouldn't be his broad shoulders or his huge arms or how tight his pants are around his muscular thighs or how sexy his beard looks or how intensely green his eyes are. The first thing Liam notices when the man greets them with a nod and a "Good evening, sirs" shouldn't be how low and raspy it is and how weak it makes him in the knees.

 

The first thing Liam sees should be the police uniform. The badge and the gun and the confusion in his face as to why they all came out to the same party.

 

Liam knows it's not because he or Nolan requested backup, so there must have been one of the mix-ups that happen sometimes where more than one team is sent to the same location. There's probably someone waiting for the other guy a few streets over.  Liam wants to say something, wants to tell the guy to go and check whether he's got the address right, wants to say that he and Nolan got this, they're going to take care of these bachelors, but for some reason he finds himself unable to speak with his usually casual and yet highly effective charme. Why is it that with one look at the guy he gets so desperate to impress him?

 

It's a rhetorical question, of course. Liam knows exactly why that is. It's how good he looks. Personally, Liam would have put that god of a man in a uniform as well. But he's not just hot. It's how soft the beard makes him look and the sinful sound of his voice. It's the way he comes closer but stops in front of the stairs and keeps his distance, it's how politely he talks and the little tilt of his head as he makes eye contact. It's the little mole on his cheek and the strand of hair falling into his face. It's the warmth radiating off of him and the scent. And that's how easily a smooth guy like Liam can lose every bit of composure.

 

"Man, you gotta have the wrong address or something," Nolan says to the guy. "We got this here."

 

"I'm pretty sure I got the right address," Hot Cop replies in a friendly tone. "Bachelor party. Noise complaint."

 

Exactly what Liam and Nolan are here for as well.

 

"Did you come alone?" Nolan asks. "That's weird. Since when do we get sent out alone?"

 

"Oh, I've got my partner with me in the car. I was just gonna check this party out first. Doesn't usually get that complicated, right?"

 

He smiles and Liam almost faints right on top of the stairs. For a moment, he thinks he and Nolan should be the ones to leave, since Liam doesn't know how to properly do his job anymore. Not that anybody seems to be answering the door to even give them the chance to do so. They all stare at it and wait after Liam rings the bell again, longer this time, every second making it harder not to stare at the other guy.

 

After he's gotten over the initial shock, Liam realizes that he's never seen the guy before, which isn't completely impossible. Of course there can be others working in the same part of the city, others than Liam hasn't seen or heard anything of, it's just highly unlikely. The dude must be new, then. Maybe new at the job altogether. Yeah, that must be it. He looks rather young, early twenties maybe, so why not? It would also explain why he acts a little shyly, seems a little unaware of how to enhance his strongest features a little better, how to assert authority and power.

 

Liam is definitely going to try to find out more about who exactly the guy is, where he comes from. His name. Liam needs to learn the guy's name like he needs to suck air into his lungs. He has to know where this dude usually works, possibly also his relationship status and sexual preferences, just to be sure.

 

***

 

Everything about the situation screams to Theo. It's weird. Derek is slumbering in the car parked at the sidewalk while he's waiting at the door where the party is clearly taking place, nobody answers. There are already too many mistakes in those two facts, but the weird part, the part that gives Theo a strange gut feeling, that itches behind his ears, that part consists of the two guys standing in front of the door with him.

 

If he's being honest with himself, he has to admit that it's very well possible that he's just majorly irritated by how incredibly hot the one of them is. They're both young, probably around the same age as himself, which has Theo wondering why he doesn't know them at all, doesn't think he's ever seen any of their faces. They're also both attractive, their bodies just in the ideal shape for the job they do. Still, his attention is focused on the slightly shorter one and his prominent chest with the patch of hair showing from beneath his shirt and the piercing blue eyes.

 

There's the beauty of that guy's face, which seriously is enough to get over already, but then there's a perfectly peachy butt right in Theo's face as Hot Cop turns around to ring the doorbell again, his pants really damn tight, his ass deliciously looking and nicely round, making Theo's mouth water, no matter how inappropriate he knows he's being. And what kind of underwear the stranger can possibly be wearing that doesn't show through the fabric of the uniform trousers, Theo doesn't even dare to think about that. On top of all that, the guy is staring Theo up and down like he wants to eat him, absolutely no hint of shame on his gorgeous face, resulting in Theo blushing hard enough for the both of them.

 

The two strangers engage in a conversation as they wait, chatting about wall paint or whatever, and seriously, Theo has to wonder what they think they're doing here. They seem all casual, standing at the door as if they were just two more guests. Theo on the other hand is focused, or at least tries to be, as he always does. He comes to every mission prepared, repeats the words he's going to say and everything he wants to happen, goes over it in his head to make sure nothing can surprise him. It's a job, after all, and he wants to do good, as always.

 

"Would you mind _me_ doing this?" he asks as he steps up the stairs, getting impatient in places he shouldn't be, which is why something needs to happen soon. The other two make room for him to knock on the door and peek inside through the small window. He keeps knocking and ringing, which works in about four out of five cases.

 

The last hour of Theo's shift turns the night from weird to a bad comedy movie as the door opens. He takes in the young man greeting them, but he doesn't get to speak, since Blue Eyes talks first. With a broad chest and a grim expression on his face, the guy steps inside.

 

"Good evening, young man, are you the owner of this house?" Hot Cop asks, his voice so low that something about it sounds fake. Theo honestly doesn't know what he's playing at, pushing through the door, broadening his chest to make himself look a little intimidating, which frankly, is totally working.

 

"Yes?" the party host replies shyly. Yep, it's definitely working. Big time.

 

"Is that a question or an answer?" Hot Cop wants to know. "Are you Corey Bryant or not?"

Every move he makes, every time he speaks, Theo would do it completely differently.

Completely. He watches, fascinated, realizing that either he is incredibly bad at his job, or Hot Cop is.

 

"That's me," the man nods, swallowing as he takes a step back inside.

 

"Good," Hot Cop nods, "you and me are gonna have to have a little talk then. There's been a noise complaint."

 

A part of Theo wants to intervene and take over, a part of him suddenly feels a certain fear creeping into his mind. What if...? No, it's not possible, right? That's not what's happening here?

 

"Okay, okay," the young bachelor says. "It's no problem. I can turn the music down. We're not gonna have any trouble, right? We can be quiet."

 

"Good," Hot Cop says, suddenly smiling. "Just what I wanted to hear."

 

They all follow Corey into the living room where a few sofas are set up in a semicircle and a dining table full of all sorts of delicious looking food stands in the corner.

 

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" a dark-skinned man asks Corey as he enters the room.

 

"We've been too loud, apparently," Corey explains, kissing the man on the lips real quick before turning the volume of the music down.

 

Theo is confused. He's confused as who has to be the fiancé exchanges a quick look with Hot Cop, and he's confused when everybody nods politely. He's confused when the music keeps playing, only considerably more quietly. He's confused when Hot Cop and his partner turn around, wonders if they always just say goodbye like that, whether that all belongs to the plan. Except he can see absolutely no sign of there being any plan at all. Something isn't right. The music isn't supposed to stay at a lower volume. It's supposed to change the song and then keep blaring loudly. This is supposed to be where the real fun begins. Unless…

 

"Holy shit!" Theo blurts out loudly, catching the attention of all the people around him, and that of a pair of curious blue eyes.

 

It's silent for a few moments.

 

Everybody is the room is wondering what's up with the cop in their middle acting all weird, probably.

 

"Are you alright?" Hot Cop asks.

 

"Am I alright?" Theo all but shouts. "Are you kidding me? Are you... man, are you an actual cop? Like, a real police officer? Is that an actual working gun you got there?"

 

He shouldn't have reached out to touch it, but Theo can't help his excitement, and neither does he have it in him to regret his move when Hot Cop's fingers are wrapped around his wrist to keep him away.

 

"Of course that is a real gun, so you better keep your hands away," Hot Cop warns him, and irritated expression on his face, "what kind of question is that even? What the hell did you think-"

 

Without letting go of Theo's hand, he looks around them, taking in the food and the drinks and the air balloons. Theo can tell the exact moment when realization hits him.

 

"Oh. Shit. This is a bachelor party. We're at a bachelor party. Oh god. Nolan, we're cops at a bachelor party!" The poor dude sounds like he's freaking out just a little.

 

"Yep," the other cop that must be called Nolan nods, "we're cops at a bachelor party and you might have scared poor Corey here, but other than him I believe people are totally expecting us to strip now."

 

"But... what about you then?" Hot Cop asks Theo, for some reason still holding his wrist.

 

"Well, I actually came here to make people happy instead of spoiling their fun," Theo answers with a smile. The guy in front of him looks surprised and a little lost, but not unfriendly, and something inside Theo doesn't want to leave him standing like this.

 

"So you're a..."

 

"A stripper, yeah," Theo nods, watching as the cop swallows at the word.

 

Hot Cop stares for a minute before he collects himself and lets go of Theo, shaking his head and turning away. "Well, I guess our job is done here," he says, breaking Theo's heart a little.

 

"Wait!" Theo says before he can walk away. "Not to brag or anything, but my show can get pretty... intense. I'd suggest you two stay a bit. You know, just to ensure everybody's security." He puts all of his longing, all the tingly feelings Hot Cop has given him into his look, begs silently and waits for an answer with a wildly racing heartbeat.

 

Hot Cop doesn't answer, but his partner does. "Look, Li," he says, "if it's for safety reasons..."

 

Theo decides that he likes the guy.

 

Hot Cop looks at him for a moment longer and then breaks out in a smile. "I'll stay if you tell me your name," he offers.

 

"Theo," he introduces himself.

 

"Liam."

 

"Liam," Theo repeats. The name tastes good on his lips, kind of like he wants to scream it out while coming, but that can wait for later. "Are you ready to watch me help Corey say goodbye to his life as a bachelor?" He would never speak in such a sultry tone with so much confidence if he weren't in work mode already, but he is.  Because it starts with Liam knowing that he's a stripper, looking at him like he just turned from the forbidden fruit into the not so much forbidden one, eyes shimmering in a dark blue. Oh yes, the cop is ready.

 

Mason, the fiancé Theo has talked to over the phone turns on the music he's previously sent him, then pulls a chair into the middle of the living room where everybody's making room now and sits Corey down on it. Theo pushes Liam away from him playfully. He loves this, puts his sexy face on like it's a mask he can just bring out whenever he feels like it, except there's nothing fake about it, It's absolutely genuine.

 

He might be a bit of a shy guy in general, but everything changes when Theo is dancing. He knows  all the moves that make people weak, knows exactly how to roll his hips and wave his arms, how to look and where to step. He's completely himself when he's dancing, knows just what he's doing and how he's making people feel, knows that nothing can touch him as admiring eyes wander across his skin.

 

It's why he does what he does, why he takes no shame in walking a path his parents once disowned him for, what makes him free. Because there's something that he loves, something that sets him free, something that he knows he's good at, something that he wants to be good at, something that he wants to keep doing until he's the best at it that he can be. Nothing about taking his clothes off feels dirty, nothing about letting people see him or even touch him sometimes feels wrong. Every single person in the room wishes to be like him as he starts moving, and for once, Theo wants the same.

 

***

 

Liam is still not over it. He can't believe he took a stripper for a fellow police officer for several minutes until the bomb finally dropped. He can't believe that he let Theo and how fucking hot he is distract him that much. He also can't believe what he's witnessing from the corner of the living room, or that he stayed to watch it in the first place, but regret is not what it makes him feel.

 

It's not like Liam has much experience with strippers, so he can't really compare Theo to anybody, but damn, that man sure knows what he's doing. It's the most fascinating thing how he's gone from all shy to slightly over-excited to completely concentrated in a matter of moments. He's not shy anymore, not at all.  In fact, Liam is the one to blush as the performance starts with the sound of a police siren overlaying the music.

 

Theo walks towards Corey sitting on his chair, looking him up and down with a grim look on his face. He stops right in front of the young man and turns around with a sexy sway of his hips, his ass right in front of Corey's eyes. "Ladies and gentlemen," Theo declares loudly, "may I have your attention, please." He waits for the crowd to go silent before he continues.

 

"It has been brought to my attention that a crime was committed. Apparently, Mister Bryant here has violated a few very important rules, including what we call code sixty-nine." People start laughing all around him, but all Liam can feel is how his face heats up as Theo pulls Corey out of his chair, turns him around and pushes his head down, bending the man over until his hands are on the chair and his ass in the air with Theo grinding against it in slow circles.

 

His hands on Corey's hips, Theo brings one foot between Corey's to push his legs apart. "Seems to me like someone's in for a full body search," he declares. It sends a shiver down Liam's spine as he watches the stripper dragging his fingers up Corey's arms, down his back, over his stuck out ass incredibly slowly and then down at the insides of his thighs. It's without a doubt the hottest thing Liam has ever seen, and it makes a wave of absolutely inappropriate jealousy hit him out of nowhere.

 

Rocking his hips back and forth, Theo pretends to be fucking Corey to the rhythm of the music playing while also unbuttoning the front of his shirt, a tight with t-shirt coming into sight underneath it. It's more like a second skin, stretching over Theo's pecs in a way that shows off a huge dark tattoo on his chest as well as a nipple piercing that Liam wants to take into his mouth as soon as he sees it. Teasing, moving his hips and pushing Corey forward, throwing his head back and catching Liam's eyes, Theo makes a show out of taking the dark shirt off, pushing it down off his shoulders at first, pulling it back up again, repeating the same thing a couple of times before he finally throws it away.

 

Without interrupting the movements of his hips, Theo poses for the audience, flexing his arms and showing off the muscles in his shoulders and back that are dancing beneath the thin white cotton, biting his lip, turning Liam on so much that it hurts, especially because he's not the one Theo's touching right now.

 

Corey seems just as surprised as Liam when Theo whirls him around and pushes him down on the chair again, holding him by the shoulders as he spreads his legs left and right of the man, practically sitting in his lap, hovering maybe half an inch above it as he rolls his hips again, his entire body moving to the music. He keeps going like that for a while, allows Corey and everybody else to stare as he pushes his clothed dick up and against Corey again and again, throwing his head back as if he were having sex.

 

He then takes Corey's hands and places them on his hips, let them wander to his ass and squeeze it, causing Liam's heart to skip a beat or two as he sees this, wishing he were allowed to grab that gorgeous ass the same way. From Theo's ass, the pair of hands wandered up his sides, pushing the white t-shirt up and over Theo's head, revealing a perfectly defined six pack and what must be heaven on earth in form of a bare chest. Muscles and skin, a shiny little piercing and a two-headed wolf drawn onto the perfect body in ink.

 

Liam knows he's lost. He's standing there in the middle of a bachelor party that they were supposed to keep quiet. He's on duty and he's hard in his pants, probably weeping right through them. But he doesn't even care. He's consumed by the art happening in front of his eyes, by the smooth skin on Theo's body, the way he moves, the perfect sync with the music, how well the whole scene fits together, how this weird, introverted guy who seemed a little clumsy at first has somehow turned into the sexiest man he's ever seen.

 

Liam doesn't need the pants to go to know that he's fucked, but that doesn't stop it from happening. He knows what's coming when Theo is standing there with enough space around him, squatting down to drag his fingers all the way up his own legs, rubbing his thighs, placing his hands at the front of his pants as he looks Liam right in the eyes. Liam becomes hyper aware of the golden thong he's wearing underneath his uniform, and how it has no hope of still covering his dick. He wonders what he's going to see underneath Theo's uniform, wants to know whether a man can wear anything tinier than he currently does.

 

At first, it's a pair of tight black briefs, but Liam can't be disappointed by the way they show off everything underneath. He wants to touch Theo as he watches the perfect ass  bouncing underneath Corey's nose, want to use his teeth to take the piece of underwear off of the stripper, wants to drop to his knees and worship every single inch of his god-like body, wants to touch and kiss and never stop.

 

Theo whirls around and dances, bends his body and shows every bit of it, looks like a fucking piece of art as he does so, licks his lips, always keeps returning his eyes to Liam, slips his hands beneath his waistband and cups his dick while their gazes are connected, moans.

 

Liam doesn't know how he's even keeping himself upright. He loses all bit of remaining control as Theo circles his hips in a way that directs Liam's eyes to the leather belt that's still around his waist, a pair of handcuffs dangling from it. Theo looks at Liam and then down at the metal against his skin, up and Liam again with a grin before he winks and Liam almost faints.

 

"Come here, Officer Sexy," Theo says and waves Liam closer, but Liam doesn't think he can move, and he definitely shouldn't, not with such an obvious boner, but he doesn't stand a chance against Theo and his voice. He'd follow it down a cliff. He steps closer, slowly, afraid of the magic of the moment to break, but Theo won't let it. "On your knees, officer," he commands, hands on Liam's shoulders.

 

Liam obliges. He gets down on his knees and and lets Theo bring his hands to the naked thighs, can feel the muscles twitching beneath his fingers. Theo rocks his hips, bringing the well filled black briefs right to Liam's face, making his mouth water. "Tell me, officer," Theo continues, "if there was a citizen in need in this room here, would you help them?"

 

"Of course," Liam croaks, barely able to breathe, let alone speak.

 

"Good," Theo replies with a smile, "because I know someone who needs to be freed from an offending piece of clothing." Liam can't believe what's happening as Theo pulls a tiny pair of scissors from his belt and holds them out to Liam, can't believe the trust or the fact that there's going to be even more naked skin, and right in front of his hungry eyes.

 

"Are you sure?" Liam asks. He's so out of touch with his brain right now, he doesn't trust himself half as much as Theo apparently does.

 

But Theo leans down and brings his lips to Liam's ear, breath hot on his skin. "Please," Theo begs. It sounds like everything Liam wants to hear from now on and forever.

 

His hands are shaking. They're shaking so badly that Liam doesn't dare to cut into the black fabric more than half an inch at either side, grazing Theo's skin as he does so, feeling Theo lean onto his shoulder with one arm.  After the first little cut at either side, he can rip the briefs apart, looking up at Theo's face as he tears them apart from thigh to hip, keeping the shred in his hand as he's done, swallowing thickly as he returns his eyes from Theo's eyes back down, following the happy trail down, finding that the answer to his previous question is yes.

 

There's a thin trail of light brown hair, and lots of smooth skin. There's a black string circling Theo's swaying hips, and what said string  is supposed to keep in place over Theo's dick but barely does, is a really more a tight black fishnet piece, half transparent for somebody kneeling right in front of it. Liam is a police officer on duty, so of course he can't be caught staring, not that there's any hope left for his innocence, but he totally accidentally notices that there's a little mole right on the shaft of Theo's dick and he dies a little inside. His life no longer has a meaning if he doesn't get to suck that cock later and find out what noises Theo makes when he feels really really good.

 

***

 

Theo doesn't usually go this far. Sometimes he uses the little scissors himself to cut his briefs open, simply because it never fails to make the crowd go crazy when he peels the piece of destroyed fabric off of him. But what usually happens or doesn't has become entirely irrelevant. Nothing is as usual any more. Nothing. Theo isn't just at another bachelor party, and he isn't just doing his job. He isn't just dancing for himself, and he does care about the looks he's getting, mainly the looks from Liam.

 

Theo wants Liam. He's wanted him the entire time, although, admittedly, maybe a tiny bit more since finding out that he's an actual cop. It's not Theo's fault, men in uniforms are sexy as hell.  Liam is sexy as hell. Liam as he's kneeling before him, Liam with the dark shimmer in his eyes and the way his tongue flicks out to lick over his lips, Liam with the soft hands and the strong shoulders. This time, Theo doesn't want it to end with a dance. He doesn't want anything to end at all.

 

"Liam," he whispers as he bends down again, dragging his lips along Liam's cheeks, all but kissing him.

 

"Theo," Liam whispers back breathlessly.

 

"Meet me outside in ten minutes. Bring your handcuffs."

 

The last song to Theo's performance is almost over and he focuses on Corey again for the final movements, wiggles his ass a little more and lets the bachelor put a few dollar bills between his sweaty skin and the little thong he's wearing, but his eyes never leave Liam, not until the music fades and his dance ends, when Corey gets up to thank him and people congratulate him on his fantastic performance. Usually, he loves staying a bit to talk, but this time, he collects his clothes and takes flight to the bathroom to put himself in order real quick before stepping outside.

 

"Where's your partner?" Theo asks when he sees Liam standing a few feet away, hands in his pockets.

 

"Oh, Nolan has somewhere very important to be right now," Liam laughs.  He then pulls a pair of handcuffs from his pocket, a real pair, probably not as easily broken as Theo's fake ones. "So, tell me, Officer Theo," Liam says, "what do we need these for?"

 

"I'll tell you if you kiss me," Theo replies.

 

Liam closes the distance between them and pulls Theo close to his chest, holding his face in his hands as he finally connects their lips, kissing him with all the passion that's been building up between them. Theo lets out a moan that encourages Liam to delve his tongue inside his mouth. Theo has never felt a greater starving hunger than right now for the man in his arms. He allows Liam to drag him to the police car parked out front that he somehow managed to miss when he came.

 

"You know that it's against the law to impersonate a police officer, right?" Liam asks with a smirk as he opens the back door.

 

"And what is the punishment for this crime?" Theo asks, letting the other man push him inside. He's only put on his pants and the shirt of the uniform, leaving the buttons open.

"Arms up," Liam commands instead of answering.

 

Theo does as he's told and gets his wrists cuffed to the headrest behind him.

 

"How about you relax and let a real cop worry about your punishment, huh?" Liam whispers in his ear, nibbling at his earlobe.

 

"Yes," Theo presses out, "please."

 

Liam leans down and puts his tongue on the pierced nipple, testing the waters carefully by licking at first, giving small kisses, sucking on the hard bud then, taking it into his mouth and playing around until Theo starts moaning and bucking his hips.

 

"If this is what you sound like with my mouth on your nipple," Liam says, "then I wonder what I can do to you by sucking your dick."

 

There's only one way to find out, and Liam seems to see it the same way, ripping Theo's pants off of him quicker than Theo did earlier, rubbing his hands over Theo's thighs, pushing them apart, bringing his head down and licking over the bit of black fishnet that doesn't do anything to cover Theo's cock anymore, not as it's growing harder by the second. Liam simply pushes it aside, kissing what he finds beneath it.

 

Theo knows Liam is a fantastic lover by the way he takes his sweet time, by the hundred of little kisses places on the insides of his thighs and this lower belly and his hips, on the tip of his cock and along the length of it.

 

Liam licks a wet stripe up along it and sucks at the swollen tip for a moment, then pulls away and looks up at Theo. "I think you can pay your way out of this," he says, catching Theo's half-lidded eyes.

 

"How?"

 

"With a date tomorrow or sometime this week, and your load down my throat now," Liam answers.

 

"Fuck," Theo moans, "I can definitely do that."

 

"Good," Liam smiles before he swallows Theo down, taking him all the way in without a warning, making Theo cry out in pleasure. It feels too good, too hot and too tight and too amazing, and yet all Theo wants is more.

 

Of course, Liam knows. Liam seems to know everything about him, sets just the right pace bobbing his head, uses his fingers around the base and on Theo's nipples as he blows him, sucks on the tip, hollows his cheeks, doesn't let the coughs and gags stop him, and neither the tears welling up in his eyes, fastens his pace steadily, pushes Theo further until the windows of the police car are fogged up and Theo is writhing in the back seat, crying out his pleasure.

 

"Fuck, I'm gonna-"

 

Theo lets out an obscene noise, his thighs tense up.

 

"M'gonna-"

 

He throws his head back and whines, bucks his hip to thrust inside Liam's mouth.

 

"Mmmmm... Liam!" he warns.

 

"LIAM!"

 

Liam swallows him down completely and stills with his nose pressed against Theo's skin and his cock against the back of his throat until Theo explodes with another cry of his name, tugging at the handcuffs as he comes, shooting a whole lot of his hot release down Liam's throat.

 

The sun is rising as Liam settles down in Theo's lap to kiss him deeply, sharing the taste of what the night has done to them.

 

"Man, I love the night shift," Liam laughs, burying his face in Theo's neck.

 

"Because that's when you meet all the hottest cops?" Theo jokes.

 

"And yet, the hottest cop I've ever met isn't even a real one," Liam smiles.

 

"How about you drive me home and I'll show you how real I am?" Theo suggests.

 

"Gladly," Liam responds and gives him another quick kiss, before he gets off of Theo. "I'll uncuff you when we're there." He gets out of the car and reappears in driver's seat a second later. "Maybe," he adds. "If you behave until then."  



	2. Chapter 2

Theo is getting a little nervous as he’s directing Liam to his apartment. It’s only a short ride, thankfully, because as much as he enjoys himself while he’s doing his job at night, it’s all a little different when the sun is up, and he usually doesn’t bring anybody home, especially not someone like Liam, and with the shirt of his fake uniform open, his pants around his ankles, his dick out and his wrists handcuffed to the headrest of the backseat of a police car, he actually feels a little self-conscious. 

 

“You alright back there?” Liam asks, making eye-contact through the rearview mirror. “You’ve gotten kind of quiet.” 

 

“Well, this is usually not how I get home,” Theo replies. He laughs, but even to his own ears it sounds more nervous than anything else. “And although most of my neighbors know what I do for a living, they don’t necessarily need to see me like this.” 

 

Liam stops the car in front of the apartment building Theo lives in and turns around to look at him directly, reaching out with one hand to caress his cheek. “Hey, Theo,” he says softly, “who do you think I am, huh? I’ll take care of you. I promise I’ll get you inside in one piece. Don’t you worry. You’re safe with me.” 

 

Theo doesn’t really get what his stupid little heart is doing in his chest when he hears Liam talking to him like that, but whatever it means, it feels good. He doesn’t mind letting Liam see him outside of work, doesn’t mind presenting private Theo to him, on the contrary. The thought excites him. He might be unfamiliar with everything that’s happening, but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t wanted it for a long time, doesn’t mean Liam doesn’t make him feel like it’s exactly right. 

 

The cop gets out of the driver’s seat and opens the trunk first, then appears at Theo’s side with a woollen blanket in his hands and a warm smile on his lips. He uncuffs him first, takes Theo’s arms down slowly, rubs his fingers over his wrists, soothing the faint pain that the metal cutting in his skin has left behind. The touches go under his skin in a way that he hasn’t known human contact can, not because they arouse him, but because his wrists are a part of him that shouldn’t feel so private, so intimate, but suddenly does. 

 

“I think now I’m alright,” Theo whispers, lifting his head up to capture Liam’s wonderful lips in a kiss. It’s soft and careful. The desperation from earlier is gone. They’re not at a party anymore, and it’s not dark around them. They’re more than a stripper and a hot cop, they’re two persons now, patiently waiting to get to know the other. Their mouths meet again, Theo’s tongue running along Liam’s lower lip until he’s granted entrance to taste and explore the other man. 

 

Liam sighs and melts into the kiss, his hands wandering up Theo’s arms to his shoulders, holding him close for a while before he pulls apart. 

 

“As much as I’m enjoying this,” he says, “don’t you think we should take it inside?” 

 

“Absolutely,” Theo agrees, reaching down to pull his pants back up, letting out a soft whimper when he closes them over his sensitive and half hard dick. Meanwhile, Liam unfolds the blanket and drapes it over Theo’s shoulders, wrapping it around him tightly, rubbing the little Theo-burrito he’s created once he’s done, leaning in for another quick kiss before he pulls back and holds the door of the police car open for Theo to climb out. 

 

A strong arm wraps around Theo’s shoulders as they walk to the front door, making him grin. He’s a grown-up man, a stripper. He often leaves the house around sundown and comes home in the early morning hours. He’s been dealing with creeps for years now, and he doesn’t need anybody to take care of him, doesn’t need a cop to escort him home, doesn’t need Liam to play his protector, but it’s not about him  _ needing _ this. It still feels nice, feels like Liam is making an effort to look past the glittery exterior of a stripper, like he cares about Theo enough to want to make him feel good. Which Theo does. He feels like he never wants to be anywhere else than in Liam’s arms again. 

 

“Welcome,” Theo smiles as he opens the door to his apartment and lets Liam in, staying a bit behind and watching Liam’s eyes sway to take everything in. 

 

“La casa de Theo, huh?” Liam comments, kicking his shoes off in the hallway, moving to the kitchen, shrugging off his jacket and putting it over on of Theo’s chairs. 

 

Theo can’t explain himself why he finds it so fascinating to watch Liam, maybe because he’s seeing everything for the first time, and still moves around like he feels entirely comfortable, like he’s just getting home after a night shift, like he’s never expected the night to end anywhere else than in exactly that apartment with exactly that man. 

 

“You want something to drink?” Theo asks, remembering that they both have just ended a work shift. “I could cook us something quick to eat. I bet you’re hungry.” 

 

Liam turns around and leans back against the kitchen counter, the admiring expression on his face turning into a dirty one in just a second. “And you’re completely right with that,” he answers, sticking one arm out, gesturing for Theo to come closer. “I’m starving for you.” 

 

Theo lets the blanket fall from his shoulders and laughs, steps forward and allows Liam to pull him closer by the hips until their bodies are pressed together and their dicks rub against each other, making Liam moan and bite his lip. The look on the cop’s face reminds Theo of earlier, when he was in the middle of his show, his eyes always finding their way back to Liam, always finding him staring, the baby blues sparkling with interest, or rather lust, or maybe starving greed isn’t too much to call it, even. 

 

He begins moving his hips a little, grinding against Liam, his confidence picking up at the memory of Liam on his knees in front of him, looking at his crotch like a kid unwrapping a Christmas present when he slowly peeled the black briefs off of him, eyes widening when the fishnet thingy came into sight. Theo knows that that piece is a bit of an extravagant one, not really hiding anything of what’s beneath, at least not to somebody who gets a close enough look. He’s used to those kind of looks when he’s dancing, of course. He’s used to men and women thirsting over his body, but that’s work. Now he’s in his own kitchen, and the way he rolls his hips isn’t just for show anymore, and Liam isn’t looking like that because he’s looking at a stripper. It’s because he wants him. 

 

“God, do you have any idea what you do to me?” Liam presses out, his fingers wandering up from Theo’s hips beneath the open shirt, roaming his back, sending shivers up and down his spine from the incredible softness. 

 

Theo chuckles and brings one hand between them, cupping Liam’s erection with his palm. The impressive size of the bulge has caught his eye before, and he’s dying to get those damn pants off of Liam and see him in all his glory. 

 

“I think I’m getting a pretty good idea, yeah,” he replies, moving his hand up and down slightly, massaging Liam’s cock through the front of his pants, feeling quite satisfied with the way the other man starts writhing beneath his touches. 

 

“Fuck,” Liam moans, letting his head drop to Theo’s shoulder, his warm hands against Theo’s back keeping him as close as possible with just enough room for Theo’s hand stroking him between them. His moans get louder, his breath more erratic, every now and then he nibbles at the skin on Theo’s neck, licking over his pulse, almost distracting Theo from what he’s doing, because his neck is really fucking sensitive to things like that, and it feels absolutely fantastic. 

 

“The way I see it,” Theo says, “you’ve seen a whole lot of me by now while I haven’t had the honor. Don’t you think that’s a little unfair,  _ Officer _ ?” 

 

Liam shudders at his words. “By all means, go ahead and get yourself what you want. I sure as hell won’t stop you.” 

 

“You won’t stop me, huh?” Theo asks with a smug smile. An idea is coming alive in his mind, and with every second of looking Liam up and down, he likes it a little more. “I’d like to believe you, but I think I’d rather be sure.” 

 

Theo takes a step back and watches Liam’s eyes widen, a whimper escaping his lips at the withdrawal of Theo’s hand. 

 

“Officer,” Theo says, faking a formal voice, “please hand over your badge and gun. You won’t be needing them for a while.” 

 

Liam looks at him for a moment, considering this, then decides to play along, grinning as he removes both items from his belt, putting them on the kitchen counter, waiting for further instructions. 

 

“Good,” Theo says contently, “now the handcuffs. Give them to me.” 

 

Liam licks over his lips as he fumbles at the other side of his belt, putting the handcuffs and a small key into Theo’s open palm a moment later. 

 

Theo nods approvingly, partly because of Liam’s obedience and partly because he can see the same lust shimmering in Liam’s eyes that is burning hot like a fire inside of himself. 

 

“Now take your clothes off,” he commands, grinning a little to himself because of how the tables are about to turn. “All of them. And take them off slowly. I want to enjoy the show.” 

 

Liam swallows, the way his adam’s apple bobs up and down making Theo’s mouth water, and then he begins unbuttoning his shirt, letting one button after another pop out of its hole while Theo tries to keep his breathing even at the sight of a bright red tank hugging Liam’s torso like a second skin.

 

Liam undoes his belt slowly, then pulls it off with one swift moment, pulling his shirt out of the waistband of his pants that it’s been tucked into so he can undo last two buttons. Of course, Theo has knows before that Liam’s body must be incredible. He could clearly tell that by the way the muscles were straining the uniform, but now that Liam slowly pulls the black fabric down his shoulders and presents his biceps, he actually feels a bit faint.

 

The black shirt falls to the tiles on Theo’s kitchen floor and Liam reaches for the seam of his tank, pulling it up bit by tiny little bit while Theo is having trouble deciding what to stare at, Liam’s face with the hungry eyes or the soft looking fuzz being exposed beneath it, forming a trail over a toned stomach. The urge to drop to his knees and lick it grows with every new inch that comes into sight, and when Liam pulls the piece over his head, Theo can only stare at the patch of chest hair, his fingers itching because he  _ needs _ to touch it, but he tells himself it can wait just a bit longer. 

 

Liam seems to be catching on on Theo’s thoughts, judging by the knowing smile spreading on his lips. He puts his palms flat over his own chest, moving them down slowly, his fingers dragging through the hair and over his deliciously looking pink little nipples. He strokes over his belly and lets one hand slide inside his pants, throwing his head back and moaning when he holds himself in his hand. Theo is as hard as ever as he’s watching this. 

 

The anticipation is almost killing him as Liam traces the waistband of his pants around his hips, playing with the button and the front before undoing it, the action being accompanied by another moan. 

 

“Stop,” Theo presses out just before Liam can start pushing down the pants. “Wait.” 

 

Liam freezes and looks at him, waiting. God only knows why Theo seems to feel like testing his own patience a little more, but he does. 

 

“Come with me,” he says, grabbing Liam’s hand and pulling him along through the hallway to the other end of his apartment. 

 

Theo is done with being shy. He opens the door to his bedroom and pushes Liam inside. His body is taking over, telling him very clearly what it wants, and nothing's stopping him from telling the same things Liam.

 

He turns Liam around and holds his chin up while kissing him. "On the bed," Theo whispers, "on your back. Arms up."

 

Liam doesn't have to be asked twice. He moves backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed, his eyes focused on Theo as he crawls backwards until his back hits the headboard, sitting there with a sinful look in his eyes until Theo reaches out and pulls him down by the ankles so that he's flat on his back like Theo wants him. He only has to raise one eyebrow expectantly and Liam obeys, raising his arms above his head, wrapping his fingers around the top bar of the headboard while Theo lets the handcuffs dangle in front of him.

 

"Pretty," Theo comments while he gets onto the bed as well, moving up on his knees, settling down in Liam's lap, straddling him. "Mister police officer, stripped of his gun and the sexy uniform, all helpless in my bed. I think I like that." He can't keep his hands to himself any longer, starting with one finger at Liam's wrist, running it down the soft inside of his arm, tracing his collarbone, finally feeling the hair covering Liam's chest tickling beneath his fingertip.

 

"You're a fucking tease," Liam whines, bucking his hips up, making Theo moan when their clothed dicks rub together.

 

"And you're a really naughty boy, huh?" Theo replies. "I think nobody's ever taught you how to behave, Liam. I think you've got a little too used to being the one in charge, calling the shots, making commands. But that's not how it's going to go tonight. Tonight, you better be a good boy for me. Can you do that?"

 

"For you? Anything."

 

"Just what I wanted to hear," Theo coos, moving his finger over Liam's upper body some more, teasing his nipples, watching the cop struggling with the attempt to keep still. "Don't worry," Theo says, "I'll make this easier for you."

 

It feels absolutely amazing to have Liam arching his back and straining towards him, but holding otherwise still while Theo closes the handcuffs around his wrists, tying him to the bar above his head.  The thought that they're not toys, but actual handcuffs that have been used in Liam's actual job as a police officer only makes the whole thing a thousand times hotter. And Liam lets him, gives up control to him, trusts him enough to do this, answering his silent question with a nod before Theo fastens the restraints around his wrists.

 

He leans back and admires his work, looking down at Liam with his arms above his head and his lips slightly parted, the trail of hair down his stomach leading to where the button of his pants are already open, but yet covering entirely too much of the gorgeous man that Theo wants to see every inch of.

 

"Time to get rid of these," he says, tugging at the waistband.

 

Liam sucks in a breath when Theo pulls the zipper down in incredible and almost painful slowness, and Theo does the same when he catches a glimpse of what's beneath it. He isn't unfamiliar with the color, or the sort of fabric, or the shininess, or the sparkles. It's just that he hasn't exactly expected to find any of it on Liam.

 

"Oh my god," he breathes, "Liam. Oh god, Liam. Do you think it's safe for me to pull these all the way down or am I going to die?"

 

Liam looks him in the eyes and grins smugly. "You might," he answers dryly, "but I'd strongly advise you to do it anyway."

 

Theo tries to mentally prepare himself, but it still drives him crazy when he makes room for Liam to lift his ass off of the bed, helping him to pull the tight pair of black pants down. There's only a thin golden string around Liam's hips, and it looks so damn pretty against his skin. Theo barely manages to pull the fabric down over Liam's dick quicker than one inch at a time, because it's too much, and he knows what happens when a dick gets hard in a piece as small as the one Liam is wearing.

 

"Holy shit," he whispers when he's finally got the pants down to Liam's thighs. The sight is incredible. For what must be several minutes, he can't do anything but stare. There's just a tiny little golden triangle stretched over a huge cock, covering half of it at best, precome bleeding through it and forming a wet spot. Theo can't help himself. He needs to lean down and suck and that spot, needs to know what it tastes like, the result of what he's doing to Liam.

 

A loud moan comes from Liam as a reaction, the sound of the handcuffs rattling against the bar echoing through the room. The taste of Liam's arousal is addictive, and Theo is suddenly way less determined to take his time and tease Liam before getting them both off.

 

"I called you a naughty boy before," Theo says, focusing on Liam's face until their gazes lock, "but I had no idea just how naughty you are. Do you like this, Liam? Do you like walking around in that nice uniform with this underneath it? Does it make you feel dirty? Does it make you feel good?"

 

He flicks his tongue out and licks over Liam's hipbone, sucking the skin between his lips, taking the golden string between his teeth, tugging at it, letting it snap against Liam's skin.

 

"Fuck, yes," Liam presses out. "It does. It's my little secret. Nobody knows who I am beneath that uniform. Well, until now. Now you do."

 

"That is so fucking hot," Theo tells him. He gets off of Liam and pulls his pants all the way down, throws them onto the floor, letting his own pants, shirt and underwear follow a moment later, pushing Liam's legs apart as he return onto the mattress of his bed, kneeling between them, stroking Liam's strong thighs. The golden thong has completely left its place, and it looks pretty damn beautiful in combination with Liam's messed up hair and the reddened cheeks and his compromised position.  Theo has the cop in his hands now, the thought doing things to him on the inside, and also to his cock that's achingly hard and leaking against his stomach.

 

Theo gets his mouth back on Liam. He nibbles and kisses everywhere. The soft thighs, Liam's hip bones, his tummy, getting so close to his cock that the tip brushes his chin or jaw sometimes. Liam hisses or whimpers or moans every time, making the sweetest noises, moving his hips, seeking contact. Theo tries to be careful, unsure whether the beard stubble covering his face isn't too much against the sensitive head of Liam's cock, so he never goes further than what Liam's thrashing body begs for.  A short while later, Liam is prettily marked by him, little bruises blooming under his skin, along his neck, on his stomach, right where his thigh begins. No matter what happens after their night together, Liam will carry his marks around for at least a few days, hopefully remembering what he's making him feel.

 

"God, Theo, please," Liam whines when he lets his breath ghost over Liam's dick, brushing it just lightly with his lips.

 

"Please what?" Theo asks sweetly, looking Liam straight in the eyes with his tongue stuck out, just the tip of it touching him.

 

"Please do something," Liam  replies, "anything. Just get your hands on me. Or your mouth. But do it right. I'm going to die if you keep it up with the teasing. I'm not kidding."

 

Theo chuckles and uses his teeth once again, to get the shiny golden piece of clothing out of his way.  Again, Liam is making noises with the handcuffs against the bed. "My hands, huh?" Theo asks, wrapping his fingers around the base of Liam's cock. "Or my mouth?"

 

Liam moans and bucks his hips up when Theo's lips close around him, sucking lightly.  Theo has a feeling he won't have to extend himself in order to make Liam come. He's pretty close to the edge of an orgasm already, the precome leaving a salty-bitter taste on his tongue that makes him moan around Liam's dick.

 

It wasn't really an either or kind of question, not a choice between his hands or his mouth. Theo has never met anyone even remotely like Liam. He's in love with everything he's seen and heard and tasted so far. They only just met, and who knows if Liam is even looking for anything serious? But Theo has got it in his own hands to make their time together memorable, quite literally, he doesn't plan to waste that opportunity.

 

Theo moves his hand an inch up and down, squeezing his fingers tight around Liam, bobbing his head in the same rhythm, swirling his tongue and sucking. Liam places his feet at either side of him, his bent legs spread apart to grant Theo access. He throws his head back every now and then, but always returns his half lidded eyes on Theo. It doesn't take long and his thighs are trembling, his moans turning into high-pitched sobs, his back arching off of the bed again and again, his arms fighting against the handcuffs.

 

"Fuck, Theo," he presses out. It sounds dirty and desperate, just the way Theo likes him.

 

Theo goes a little faster, sucks a little harder, then takes his hand off of Liam's dick and cups his balls instead while taking him all the way down in his mouth until the tip of Liam's cock hits the back of his throat and Theo is having trouble not choking on it, keeping still and trying to breathe calmly, listening to Liam's seemingly endless cry of pleasure. He's got tears in his eyes when he pulls away, but also a grin on his lips as he looks up at Liam's face to catch his breath and swallow.

 

"Fucking hell, how are you even real?" Liam asks. He looks pretty destroyed already, but apparently, he's still perfectly able to speak, and Theo needs to change that as quickly as possible.

 

He crawls up and kisses Liam on the lips, sharing his taste while grinding down against him, Liam's slick cock rubbing against his own, fucking Liam's mouth with his tongue in the same rhythm as he's moving his hips. He pulls away and brings his lips to Liam's ear. "Just like this," he whispers, disappearing down again, taking Liam back in his mouth, ready to finish him.

 

He's not teasing anymore, isn't exploring anymore, trying Liam out. He's focused on the finish line, makes a fist around Liam's dick and starts stroking it quickly and steadily while sucking on the tip, making wet sloppy noises that he doesn't give a single shit about. Liam loses control over his body a little more with every second. His curses turn into incomprehensive grunts and sobs and groans. His legs can't seem to stop moving, being stretched out and then bent again, shaking, the muscles twitching.

 

Theo knows that it's about to happen when Liam lets out a strangled noise and his hips stutter. He sucks Liam into his mouth again and swallows around him, continuing to stroke him out until hot come is shot down his throat and Theo has his difficulties forcing it all down.

Liam looks fucking beautiful when he finally relaxes his muscles and lets himself fall down on the bed, his skin slick with sweat, his cheeks rosy, lips bitten red and swollen, his spent dick still hard, Theo's name written all over his skin in pale purple.

 

"Fucking hell," Liam presses out, his chest heaving and sinking heavily. "I've never been so glad I got to crash a bachelor party."

 

Theo has to laugh at that. "Oh yeah? How often has this happened to you, huh? I mean, seriously, how many times have people taken you for a stripper before? It must have happened!"

 

Liam smiles and shakes his head. "Never," he answers.

 

"Come on! I can't believe this! Have you looked at yourself?" Theo argues. "I mean, that uniform is pretty damn tight on you, officer. I didn't even get it. I totally believed you guys were strippers like me."

 

"Don't be ridiculous," Liam replies shyly, blushing a bit.

 

"What? You don't think you're hot enough? Is that it?" Theo makes a shocked expression and then scrambles off of Liam, getting up from the bed. "Wait a second... Let me show you something."

 

Liam moves, tugging at the handcuffs, his body trying to follow Theo, but all he can do is keep his dark eyes on him, letting them wander across his bare skin while Theo picks up his discarded pants and pulls his phone out of the pocket. He steps to the end of the bed, looking down at Liam and raises the device in his hands.

 

"What are you doing, Theo?" Liam demands to know. "Are you seriously taking pictures of me right now?"

 

"Don't worry," Theo says, "I'll let you delete them all later if you want to. Right now, I'm proving a point." Since Liam doesn't really seem comfortable at first, Theo tries it from a closer distance, rubbing one hand over Liam's thigh. "Relax," he whispers, then decides to convince Liam with kisses. It can't be said that it doesn't work.

 

Liam moans into Theo's mouth, chasing after him with his tongue, not stopping when Theo snaps a few shots of their kissing mouths. He sits up, leans back and covers Liam's face with one hand, feeling the wet tip of a tongue against his palm, taking another picture, this time getting Liam's chest and the raised arms in it, even his handcuffed wrists. He'll absolutely let Liam delete the pictures, but he'll definitely be sad about it. The image is fucking hot.

 

Slowly, Theo moves his fingers down, stroking them along Liam's lips, watching as Liam licks two of them wet, then sucks them in, closing his gorgeous lips around them. The feeling goes straight to his dick, makes it stir and remind him that it's still waiting for something to happen to it. He takes another photo. It looks breathtaking.

 

In the next one, Theo's got his hand wrapped around Liam's throat and with the picture ending below Liam's chest, it looks like he's being fucked, because that's the facial expression he's got going on. "Look at that," Theo says, turning the phone screen to Liam so that he can see himself. "You know what you look like?"

 

"Like you've got your dick in me," Liam answers with a dirty, knowing grin. "Suits me, don't you think?"

 

"And here I was thinking I'd give you a break," Theo smiles. "But you're not wrong, officer."

 

***

 

Liam only shakes his head and laughs. "No breaks." He should be tired. Technically, he's just finished his night shift, then driven Theo home and received the best blowjob in his goddamn life. It's early in the morning, but Liam is wide awake, the man kneeling between his legs keeping his heart racing, his body craving for more. He doesn't want their night to end, doesn't want to go home, doesn't want to leave Theo. He's never met a guy quite like him. It feels too good to be over so soon.

 

Liam takes no shame in the things he wants. "I've wanted that dick since the moment you started dancing, Theo," he says.

 

Theo seems almost surprised at that, putting his phone down, his eyes open honest and focused on him. "Really?"

 

"Yes," Liam nods. "Do you know how many times that's happened to me? Getting distracted like that while I'm on duty? Standing in a room full of people that I need to take me seriously with a fucking boner? Never, Theo. Because I can draw a line between my job and my private pleasure. Or at least I could. Before you came along with your sexy ass as that ridiculous little thing over your dick."

 

"You're one to talk," Theo laughs, taking the string of Liam's golden thong between his fingers and letting it snap against his hip. He's got a point. For Theo, it kind of belongs to the job. Liam's just likes feeling like a dirty boy.

 

"I suggest we stop the talking and do something else instead." He rolls his hips, wrapping his legs around Theo and pulling him close until their dicks touch, making him hiss out at the contact. "You got some lube around?"

 

Theo moves just enough until he can pull one of the drawers of his nightstand open, rummaging through it for a bit until he retrieves a bottle of lube with a triumphant smile. "Always prepared," he says with a wink, placing it right next to Liam's hip. He spreads his fingers and lays them on Liam's stomach, keeping them still while Liam tries to move his body up beneath them, tries to get Theo to touch him where he truly needs it, spreading his legs.

 

"Still a naughty boy, huh?" Theo comments, pushing him down into the mattress again. "So impatient."

 

Liam moans and pulls at the handcuffs. He knows there's no point in trying to escape the restraints. They're his actual cuffs, after all, but he likes the reminder that he's given up the power to Theo, likes being at the other man's mercy. And truth be told, if he looks anything like in the pictures Theo just took, then it's as fucking hot from the outside as it feels to him.

 

Theo takes his sweet time playing around, pushing Liam's legs apart, spreading his ass, staring at him hungrily, rubbing his dick over Liam's hole, teasing, sitting back and squirting a bit of lube of his fingers, making an absolute show out of it, spreading it over his fingertips, making Liam's entire body twitch in anticipation.

 

When Theo's fingers finally find their way to where he needs them, Liam can only throw his head back and moan loudly. It's incredible. Theo knows what he's doing, moving his fingers with purpose, coating his entrance with lube quickly before carefully pressing one inside, slowly and steadily, stretching Liam open. He pulls back again, repeating the same routine a few times until his finger slides in and out easily and Liam can't wait for his cock any longer.

 

The rattling sound of the handcuffs are enough to convince Theo to add a second finger, Liam's hips moving, pressing down around them. "How does it feel, officer?" Theo wants to know.

 

"Amazing!" It's the first word that comes to his mind. "Fucking amazing."

 

"How about now, huh?"

 

Theo crooks his fingers lightly, sending something like an electric jolt through Liam, except that it consist of pleasure, makes his head go dizzy.  "Fuck me," Liam breathes out, "god Theo, please, fuck me already."

 

The same drawer that the lube came from provides Theo with a condom, and just ten seconds later, he's leaned down over Liam, their lips connected again. The weight of Theo's body on top of his own feels like everything Liam's ever wanted, his hips pushing Liam's legs apart as he presses himself close against him, his kisses passionate but soft, careful, almost loving as he lines himself up.

 

The image of Theo as he sinks inside Liam is absolutely to die for. The muscles in his arms and chest taut, the huge dark tattoo covering his pecs, the shiny little piercing through his nipple, his lips parting to let out a moan, hair messy, his beard making him look so damn beautiful, he pushes inside, going slow, but not pulling back out until he was pressed directly to Liam's ass, stilling, just shaking for a moment. Liam knew he was big, and big is exactly what he feels like inside him, his rim burning a little from being stretched open so much, but it's better than he would have thought, more intense somehow, without Theo having to do much.

 

It doesn't mean that Theo doesn't do anything, it just takes a moment. "You good?" He asks, a hand coming up to cup Liam's face.

 

"Fucking fantastic," Liam replies. He's ready for Theo to fuck him into oblivion and make him cry out his name.

 

Theo smiles a satisfied, dirty smile, pulling out and snapping his hips forward, surprising Liam a little with how hard he thrusts back inside. "Tell me, officer," he says, the hand moving away from Liam's face to play with one of his nipples. Liam's breath hitches when he pinches the pink bud roughly. "You like it the hard way?"

 

"God, yes," Liam moans, "please." Right in that moment, he can imagine nothing more arousing than to be handcuffed to Theo's bed, having the sexy stripper fuck him while calling him a naughty boy, or whatever would please him.

 

Theo chuckles and starts fucking him with wild abandon, pushing Liam into the pillow with every hard thrust. He bites Liam's lips in between kisses, and then he bites his nipple too while the sound of his balls slapping against Liam's ass echoes through the room and everything disappears into a blur.  Theo takes Liam's dick in his hand, then lets go of it again, continuing his relentless thrusts.

 

The blows against his prostate come without interruption, not allowing Liam to catch a breath, pushing him higher and higher and closer to his orgasm, forcing more and more obscene sounding noises out of him. It's a good thing his wrists are tied to the bed, although it's killing him not to be able to touch himself, or touch Theo, or do anything at all, the tension building inside him shaking him up.

 

Theo's face almost looks like he's about to finish when he growls, "Can you turn around?" He nods at Liam's hands, but Liam doesn't give a shit. He will.

 

Theo doesn't fight him when he begins moving his legs and hips, helping him turn around, pulling Liam up on his knees, pushing back inside him before Liam gets the chance to ready himself for the impact, his weak arms stemmed against the headboard. The new angle works even better for them.

 

"Fuck yeah!" Liam all but shouts when a loud and painful smack on his ass follows. Theo may rough him around any day from then on. He sticks his ass out and tries to hold himself up on his knees while Theo bites his back, feeling his orgasm approach from deep down inside, sending the first waves through him that carry him with them.

 

"You gonna come for me, baby?" Theo asks breathlessly, pounding his ass hard and fast.

 

"I'm gonna come so hard for you," Liam replies. And it won't take long.

 

"Do it, baby," Theo says. One hand grabs a handful of Liam's ass, and one buries itself in his hair that's just long enough to pull at it, which is the final push sending him over the edge.

 

The handcuffs cut into his skin while his body tries to straighten up, his cock shooting a huge load over the sheets beneath him and onto the pillow.  No pain has ever tasted more delicious.

 

"Fucking hell, Liam," he hears Theo grumble behind him, fingernails digging into the skin of his ass that he tries to present as well as he can when Theo pulls out, throws the condom away and comes all over his back a moment later with a strangled cry. The warm load dribbles down between his buttcheeks and his back. Liam feels blissed out and completed and boneless and happy, like he's been sent to the wrong party and walked out with the best fucking thing in existence.

 

Liam is still trying to catch his breath when Theo rubs a warm hand over his back and shoulders, then along his worn out arms. Who would have known that holding them still would be so exhausting? Theo opens the handcuffs with Liam's little key and does the same thing that Liam did to him in the car, rubbing his fingers over the sore skin around his wrists, bringing them to his lips and kissing them both.

 

"Well, officer, I bet that was a crazy night, even for you," Theo remarks as they lie down next to each other, both of them sweaty and panting and smiling like absolute dorks.

 

"Yeah," Liam nods. "Such a great story. This is going to be a fun one to tell at parties and such. 'Two hot cops show up at a bachelor party. Guess which one's the stripper.' I bet people will love that."

 

"I bet they will," Theo agreed, and then he leaned in and held Liam's face in his hands while they kissed. "Best story of my life," he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anybody's wondering - Liam didn't delete the photos from Theo's phone ;)


End file.
